Rain
by heyilikezombies
Summary: One Word Writing Prompt for Kate Austen: Rain. - Kate and Sawyer are just outside Sawyer's tent, talking about God knows what, when suddenly, the sky opens up, and it begins to pour.


"Shit!" Sawyer yells, ducking under his tent. The rain is coming down hard, appearing out of nowhere as the sky suddenly opens up, letting loose a torrential downpour or rain.

"It's just a little rain, Sawyer!" Kate laughs, rising up on her feet and throwing her hands up in the air, getting totally drenched.

"Come on, Freckles, come inside!" He shouts, setting his dampened book down on his sorry excuse for a bed.

"Are you nuts?! It's beautiful!" Kate shouts over the roar of the rain, spinning on her heel, her arms outstretched towards the sky.

Sawyer rolls his eyes and reluctantly steps out from under the cover of the tarp, walking towards the brunette. "You're gonna get sick," He huffs.

But Kate lowers her arms and takes a step backwards, moving away from the man getting closer to her. An amused smile falls over her lips as she keeps backtracking. "I'll be fine," She tells him, all her teeth showing through her grin.

He rolls his eyes again and brings a hand up to his face to brush back his now soaking wet hair. "You say that now, but in a few hours, when you're coughin' up a lung, you're gonna wish you listened to me," He says, stepping forward. "Come on, Kate," He pleads.

She bites her lip playfully and stops in her tracks, putting her hands on her hips. She leans forward a little bit too. "You gonna make me?" She taunts.

Sawyer doesn't even wait half a beat. He's taking off down the beach, chasing after Kate. And damn, she's fast. But he catches up to her eventually, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He picks her up once he's got her and spins her around so that she's facing his tent before he sets her down in the sand, his arm still around her torso.

"Easy tiger," He whispers huskily. The words are right at Kate's ear, and it's apparent how much he's trying to catch his breath. But despite that, he scoops her up in his arms, not even giving her half a chance to respond.

"Sawyer!" She squeals, beating on his chest lightly with her hands. "Put me down!"

"We wouldn't wanna do that, now would we?" He says, smirking down at her as he gives his head a shake, getting the wet hair off his face. "You might get loose."

He starts down the beach with Kate in his arms, his grip on her like an iron vice. "Knock it off," She chuckles, her hands pressing into his chest softly.

He chuckles and smirks down at her, giving her a sarcastic look. After a short pause, that proves to be just long enough, he pretends to drop her, stopping short and jolting forward. That causes Kate to cling to his shirt, a soft squeak escaping her lips. "Hey!" She says, pretending to glare at him.

"You gotta work on your poker face, Freckles," He says holding onto her even tighter.

"Oh, shut up," She says, nestling into his chest.

The heat radiating off his body is keeping her wam against the rain coming down on the both of them. It's like he's her own personal heater, and she feels like she's wrapped up in a blanket all of a sudden, rather than getting carried back to a makeshift tent.

On their short walk back, she actually finds herself getting sleepy. All her efforts to stay awake are in vain though; her breathing evens out and her eyes close as she rests against his chest, lightly snoring.

It doesn't take long for Sawyer to figure out that Kate's fast asleep. He takes a small glance down at her, cradling her to his chest just a little bit more. He doesn't try to wake her up, he doesn't try to speak to her again. He simply carries her into his tent and lays her down on his makeshift bed, pulling the blankets over her to keep her warm.

Once he's content with the job he's done, he reaches for his book and settles back, slipping his glasses on, beginning to read.

Because he'd be damned if he was going to leave her there alone or force her out. Especially when she looks as peaceful as she does. Who knows how much sleep she's gotten lately, anyway?

So they'll stay like that, he thinks.

At least until the rain lets up.


End file.
